


what if you're someone i just want around

by theinevitablefriend



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Inner Dialogue, Near Death Experiences, Pining, Stream of Consciousness, just beau being sappy while nearly dying, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinevitablefriend/pseuds/theinevitablefriend
Summary: she’s falling.there was the slight sting of jester’s owl claws firm on her shoulders, the rhythmic up-and-down motion in time with the beating of her wings, and now there’s nothing.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	what if you're someone i just want around

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i was rewatching last week's ep on yt when inspiration struck and i had to immediately drop what i was doing and write this short drabble. literally beau said "i've had the breath knocked out of me" and i opened up google docs
> 
> title's from "falling" by harry styles, a song that does Not fit in tone or content but i mean...c'mon, it's right there in the title. this has not really been edited or anything, just something i wrote super quickly and wanted to share :-)

she’s falling.

a second ago there was the slight sting of jester’s owl claws firm on her shoulders, the rhythmic up-and-down motion in time with the beating of her wings, and now there’s nothing. 

she supposes that’s not totally true. now there’s a weightlessness in her stomach, a flailing to her limbs as she searches for something, anything to hold on to.

a small part of her brain whispers _ha, this wouldn’t be the first time you fell for her._ the rest of her brain groans.

“beau, beau, beau, beau!” she can hear jester calling out for her, feel the rapid fluttering of arms against arms as they each attempt to grasp the other. 

she hopes jester’s reaching and searching with a purpose in mind. all she knows is that she doesn’t want to be alone in case they both become much more intimately acquainted with the water rapidly approaching below them. even if it’s just holding hands.

_i’m always cool to hold your hand._

there’s exactly enough time for her to think that frankly maudlin thought before she feels jester’s strong hand wrap around her forearm, her own finding a grip on jester’s. there’s a forward pulling sensation around her navel, the world blurring and darkening around the edges for a split second, and then there’s sand in her mouth and hair as she tumbles onto the beach 150 feet below where her and jester were moments ago, attempting to roll to a stop.

knowing dignity is probably out of the question at this point, she gets to her feet quickly. _where’s jester--_

“how COOL did that look, everyone?” a swivel of the head, and _there she is_. jester looks endearingly windswept, disheveled with sandy patches on her clothes and hair, flushed cheeks, and a bright smile pointed right at her.

she can hear herself ask “was it awesome?” but jester’s still smiling at her and shaking the sand out of her blue curls and she can feel a hitch in her chest, a feeling that’s becoming all too familiar lately. 

the group is looking at her now and she wants to speak but she knows if she opens her mouth to say anything it’s just going to be all the mushy stuff that’s been running through her mind since jester in her owl form started hooting at her and she’s definitely been silent for too long now she has to say something, might as well say part of the truth--

a hand to her chest, the rhythmic up-and-down of taking in a breath, and her eyes meeting jester’s. 

_i’ve had the air knocked out of me._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! thinking abt it now, i think this is technically the first shippy thing i've ever written lol
> 
> if there's any glaring errors feel free to drop a comment n let me know (or if you just liked it, that's fine too 🥺). 
> 
> i'm on tumblr @dana-sculllys, come say hi!


End file.
